Modern People
by choco momo
Summary: Sasuke yang melanggar janji. Gaara yang merasa dirinya hampir gila. Naruto yang mencoba melarikan diri. Cinta Neji yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Shikamaru yang terlibat masalah hingga Sai yang hubungannya tetap adem ayem. Sekuel Story of From U. Don't like Don't read. Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimhoto

Main cast : Sakura Sasuke. And another couple.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Be a light in my life.

Summary: Sasuke yang melanggar janji. Gaara yang merasa dirinya hampir gila. Naruto yang mencoba melarikan diri. Cinta Neji yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Shikamaru yang terlibat masalah hingga Sai yang hubungannya tetap adem ayem.

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Sekuel Story of From U

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Forever love_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © Masashi Khisimoto.

Begin!

Sasuke melangkah pelan memasuki aprtmennya yang telah dalam keadaan gelap, menandakan kalau satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang menghuni tempat tinggal mewah yang terletak dilantai sebelas sebuah gedung ini sudah menyeberang kealam mimpi. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk memutar geredel pintu, sebisa mungkin berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar gadis yang sekarang telah terlelap ditempat tidur itu tidak terusik.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari duduk disamping tempat tidur, menatap wajah orang yang dia cintai dengan penuh cinta. Sasuke membelai permukaan kening Sakura sebelum kemudian mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir yang menggoda itu, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih cepat bergerak untuk menghalau ciumannya dan Sasuke mendapati gadisnya telah membuka mata sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan itu dari wajah Sakura. "Aku baru saja pulang dan kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku mendapat sedikt jatah hari ini."

Sakura hanya menghela napas dan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke yang telah dengan lancang mengganggu tidurnya. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mengobrol.

Karena tahu tidak akan mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sakura yang moodnya sedang terganggu karena tidur nyenyaknya diinterupsi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket luar biasa setelah melakukan aktifitas seharian penuh diluar ruangan.

Dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan kemudian melangkah kearah gadisnya yang masih tertidur pulas dan kemudian ikut menelusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut dan langsung melemparkan satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya kesembarang arah sambil memeluk erat tubuh hangat kekasihnya. Sementara Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja merasa kehilangan keleluasaan bergerak hanya bisa memberontak untuk melepaskan diri yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena pemuda berambut raven itu mengunci tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

Sakura hanya bisa melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya sambil beringsut untuk menjauh dari tubuh telanjang Sasuke yang masih tetap setia memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ditatapnya wajah polos sang kekasih yang terlihat semakin menggoda saat sedang tertidur. Dengan gemas Sasuke menciumi permukaan wajah Sakura sambil sesekali menggigiti pipi gembul yang sudah sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke yang kesal karena Sakura masih setia mengindahkannya segera saja melumat bibir gadis itu dengan kasar dan kemudian menelusupkan lidahnya tanpa ijin, menerobos masuk pertahanan gadis itu membuat Sakura akhirnya membuka mata. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan Sasuke yang sekarang justru malah semakin bernafsu menggigiti bibir bagian atas bibir Sakura diantara giginya.

Melihat Sakura yang akhirnya pasrah dengan perlakuannya membuat Sasuke semakin beringas meneruskan aksinya. Pemuda itu menurunkan ciumannya keleher Sakura dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan kasar hingga gadis yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi berada dibawah himpitan tubuh besarnya melenguh tertahan sembari meremas rambut raven Sasuke. Puas melihat hasil karyanya membuat tanda kepemilikan ditubuh gadisnya, tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilia melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama yang Sakura kenakan sambil kembali menjilati bagian tubuh Sakura, kali ini yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan lidahnya adalah telinga gadisnya.

Sasuke merasa heran saat merasakan remasan tangan Sakura dirambutnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Saat pemuda itu menatap gadis yang masih berada dibawah tubuhnya itu ternyata telah tertidur dengan sangat pulas membuat Sasuke akhirnya mau tidak mau harus menghentikan kegiatannya dengan sangat terpaksa. Pemuda itu mendengus frustasi dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya disamping Sakura.

"Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya tertahan.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengghela napas berat sembari meratapi nasibnya yang begitu malang. Setelah selama seminggu tidak bisa melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih, ketika mereka mempunyai kesempatan dia malah terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya memanjakan diri hanya karena gadisnya jatuh tertidur. Tahu Sakura tidak akan memperdulikannya, pemuda itu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih karena menahan sakit dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Kalau dia tidak segera menyelesaikannya, bisa-bisa dia menyerang Sakura saat ini juga.

Poor Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir saja melemparkan poselnya yang berdering kencang disamping telinganya ketika samar-samar matanya mendapati nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tertera disana dengan lancang berani mengganu tidurnya yang baru berlasung beberapa jam setelah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa waktu dikamar mandi.

"Brengsek kau Neji, apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" desisnya penuh kemarahan.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku sampai menghubungimu. Temanmu sibodoh kuning itu sedang di UGD sekarang."

"Apa?" mungkin dia salah dengar.

Yang disebut Neji sebagai sibodoh kuning itu tentu saja tidaklain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabat baiknya, Naruto yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang hiperactive dan dengan ajaibnya sering lolos dari cengkraman maut dilarikan kerumah sakit rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku 'kan?"

Baru saja Neji hendak menjawab, terdengar suara gerasak-gerusuk dan sejurus kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Naruto yang tidak terima dirinya dicap bodoh oleh Neji. "Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Cepat datang kemari. Dia menyebalkan sekali."

Sasuke beringsut mendekati Sakura. "Aku harus melihat keadaan Naruto dirumah sakit." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, karena tidak tega memangunkan gadis itu untuk meminta ijin, Sasuke hanya mengecup singkat bibir Sakura sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

Sekarang disinilah dia berada sekarang, berdiri didepan ranjang perawatan, dengan Naruto yang sedang berbaring diatasnya. Kondisi pemuda itu tidak terlalu baik, dengan wajah babak belur dan tangan juga kakinya yang diperban dan disangga keatas agar pemuda itu bisa mengendalikan pergerakannya supaya proses pemulihan bisa menjadi lebih cepat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya disofa yang memang disediakan diruangan VVIP ini. "Kau memang selalu hanya bisa merepotkan saja dobe."

Naruto mendelik kesal kearah sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau bilang. Kau pikir aku yang memintamu datang kemari, hah?" teriaknya tidak terima.

Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang pelaku pemanggilan dirinya ketempat berbau obat dan dipenuhi oleh orang sakit. Sementara sang pelaku—Neji—hanya membuang mukanya tidak perduli. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Dia yang merengek padaku."

"Yang benar saja, kapan aku melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto sengit. "Aku tidak merengek, camkan itu."

Suara teriakan Naruto yang sudah menyamai toa mesjid itu akhirnya membuat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi sibuk berkelana kedalam mimpi terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan menatap wajah para sahabatnya satu persatu sambil menguap. "Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu! dan kenapa kau berisik sekali Naruto?"

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan semenjak tadi hanya tidur saja, Shikamaru." Gumam Sai yang akhirnya buka mulut dan tanpa tahu menyulut sumbu bara api yang sudah tersambar minyak.

Shikamaru menatap sengit pada Sai yang duduk tepat berseberangan dengannya. "Setidaknya aku tidak tersenyum dengan wajah aneh ketika sahabatku masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan."

"Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah aku bahagia ketika si bodoh itu terluka. Salah siapa yang lupa mengecek kondisi motor sebelum balapan dimulai." Dengus Sai, tidak terima disalahkan.

Semua kepala serentak menoleh kepada Sasuke. Setiap sabtu malam mereka memang sering kali ikut serta dalam balapan liar yang diadakan oleh sebagian besar para selebritas di kota mereka untuk sekedar melepas penat dan Sasuke bersama Gaara yang memang lebih mengenal seluk beluk motor untuk mengecek keadaan mesin sebelum turun untuk bertanding dan Naruto yang mendapaatkan jatah untuk turun kejalan sebagai pembalap. Tidak tanggung-tanggung uang yang mereka pertaruhkan pada ajang bergengsi yang berlabel tidak resmi itu meski sebenarnya bukan uanglah yang menjadi incaran mereka. Hanya ajang untuk bersenang-senang dan tentu saja tidak sembarang orang mengetahui ajang balapan itu. Tetapi karena Sasuke terlalu padat dengan jadwal pemotretannya yang sudah tidak bisa dicancel lagi, jadilah hanya Gaara yang melakukan pengecekan pada mesin.

"Apakah kalian sedang menyalahkanku?" Gaara yang semenjak tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara dan membuat bulu kuduk kelima orang itu seketika berdiri karena aura ingin membunuh yang dikeluarkan pemuda dengan tato Ai dikeningnya itu terasa mengintimidasi keadaan yang mulai terasa mencekam. "Memangnya siapa yang berkeras untuk turun kelapangan dengan kondisi tidak maksimal."

Naruto bergidik ria. "Aku melakukan semua itu karena tidak ingin nama baik kita dipermalukan begitu saja." ucap Naruto berusaha membela diri.

Dia merasa sangat marah ketika gerombolan pemuda yang sebaya dengan mereka meremehkan posisi mereka sebagai orang yang telah malangmelintang didunia malam hanya karena mereka adalah public figure. Dan dia tersulut emosi menerima ajakan duel untuk bertanding balap meski Gaara telah memperingatkan untuk mereka tidak mengikuti pertandingan karena kondisi motor yang tidak terlalu baik dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang terlempar dari motor setelah berhasil memenangkan lomba yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu.

Kali ini giliran Neji yang mendengus kesal. "Siapa yang berkeras tidak ingin dilarikan kerumah sakit hingga membuat keributan."

Pemuda penerus Namikaze company itu harus dilarikan kerumah sakit dengan keadaan bonyok parah dan bukan perjuangan yang mudah mengingat bagaimana mereka harus membawa Naruto dengan susah payah agar bersedia dirawat dirumah sakit karena pemuda itu terus memberontak dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan perawatan dirumah sakit hanya karena ketakutan kalau-kalau neneknya yang bernama Tsunade itu tahu cucunya dilarikan kerumah sakit karena mengikuti balapan liar dan tentu saja itu akan sangat membahayakan keberadaan mereka kalau mengingat status dari wanita yang telah melahirkan Namikaze Minato itu adalah seorang kepala rumah sakit terbesar diKonoha. Naruto tidak ingin membayangkan khotbah sepanjang apa yang harus dia terima dan itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada harus mengikuti wajib militer yang diperintahkan kakeknya yang super ultra mesum selama setahun penuh, Namikaze Jiraiya.

"Kau tahu begaimana menderitanya kalau Nenek tua itu sampai tahu. Kita semua akan digantung hidup-hidup."

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keganasan dari wanita satu-satunya penerus terakhir dari Klan besar yang masih diingat namanya sampai sekarang, Senju Tsunade. Mereka masih ingat ketika mereka berumur Sembilan tahun dan mereka tanpa sengaja memecahkan Vas kesayangan wanita yang masih terlihat begitu cantik diusianya yang sudah hampir kepala lima itu, mereka dipaksa melapalkan jenis-jenis tumbuhan yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk obat dan harus menghapal paling sedikit seratus jenis tanaman dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Membuat Naruto yang memang paling tidak berbakat dalam pelajaran dibandingkan kelima temannya akhirnya menangis meraung-raung.

"Kalau kau tidak memaksa, kita tidak harus terjebak disini." Gumam Sasuke kesal karena waktu tidurnya yang sangat sedikit dan harusnya berkualitas itu malah terganggu.

"Kau tidak senang menjengukku disini. Ya sudah, kau pulang saja sana." Teriak Naruto kesal. Jengkel juga dia.

Kerutan kekesalan tercetak jelas dikening Sasuke. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku datang kesini."

"Apa? Kalau ingin melampiaskan kekesalanmu. Kau salahkan saja si Tuan hyuga itu. Dia yang menelponmu."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. "Naruto benar Neji, kenapa kau harus menelpon tuan sibuk itu. Kupikir kita semua sudah cukup untuk mengurus rubah maniak ramen yang sedang patah tulang."

Kali ini empat siku-siku bermunculan dikening Sasuke, ingin sekali dia lempar si wajah datar itu dengan menggunakan linggis. Belum sempat Sasuke melaksanakan niatnya, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu meradang, tidak terima dikatai rubah maniak ramen." Brengsek kau Sai, siapa yang kau sebut rubah patah tulang. Hah?"

"Bisakah kau tidak merokok Shikamaru! Itu sangat mengganggu." Celetuk Neji sambil merebut sebatang rokok yang berniat dia hisap, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam dipojok dengan masih mempertahankan aura membunuhnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah teman-temannya.

"Hei, apa masalahmu." ucap Shikamaru sengit. Tidak terima kesenangannya diganggu dan berusaha merampas kembali rokok itu dari tangan Neji hingga terjadilah adegan yang satu sibuk berkeliat sedang yang satu masih berusaha merampas.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan, apalagi puntung rokok." Entah itu suara siapa yang jelas belum ada semenit rokok itu melayang diudara sudah terdengar suara rengekan Naruto karena ternyata puntung rokokok itu sukses mendrat diatas permukaan kakinya yang diperban dan tentu saja terbakar.

Naruto berteriak-teriak panic. "Huaaa, kakiku. Selamatkan kakiku. Kakiku terbakar." Semua orang kontan saja menjadi panik dan berusaha memadamkan api yang menyala diperban Naruto.

"Hua, apa yang kau lakukan brengsek. Kau mencoba membunuhku ya?" Naruto mencekram kerah kemeja Sai saat pemuda berambut kelimis itu berusaha memadamkan api yang menyala diperban Naruto menggunakan buku agenda berwana hitam dengan cara memukulnya hingga pemuda bermabut kuning jabrik itu meradang karena merasa sakit. Siapa yang tidak akan kesakitan kalau kakimu yang sedang cidera dipukul dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Aku kan hanya mencoba menolongmu. Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku?" Kilah Sai, tidak terima disalahkan.

Tetapi ternyata keributan yang terjadi akibat sepuntung rokok yang dinyalakan oleh Shikamaru tidak hanya behenti sampai disana saja. Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah akibat karena perbuatannya, pemuda itu berinisiatif memadamkan api dengan menggunakan air soda yang tergeletak disamping tubuhnya tetapi ternyata malah berakhir dengan tersandung sepatu sendiri karena panic dan berakhir dengan menjatuhkan kaleng berisi penuh soda itu kewajah Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda bermarga uchiha itu basah kuyup.

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang basah karena air sodah dengan perasaan kesal. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah Shikamaru yang hanya memasang wajah cengo. "Aku tidak sengaja."

Cukup sudah. Habis sudah semua kesabarannya. Sasuke melemparkan ponsel yang dia temukan diatas nakas kearah Shikamaru dan ternyata diluar dugaan pemuda berkepala nanas itu justru malah menunduk untuk menghindar dan akhirnya malah mendarat dikepala Sai hingga terdengar suara retakan mengerikan. Benda berwana hitam itu jatuh berkeping-keping saat menghantam lantai.

Terdengar suara tawa Naruto menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Puas karena akhirnya dendamnya bisa terbalas tanpa dia harus mengotori tangannya untuk melempar kepala si muka sadako dengan menggunakan golok. Tetapi kemudian suara Naruto seakan tercekat ditenggorokan saat menyadari ponsel siapa yang Sasuke gunakan untuk melempar kepala sai hingga benjol. "Ponsel kesayanganku. Sialan kau teme, kenapa kau melempar ponselku."

"Itu hanya ponsel dobe, kau pikir aku semiskin itu hingga tidak bisa membelikanku yang baru." Desis Sasuke.

"Kau harus betanggung jawab, teme sialan."

"Memangnya aku menghamilimu hingga harus bertanggung jawab." Wajah Naruto sudah memerah hingga ketelinga.

Semetara Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat pertikaian karena 'kenapa kau melempar ponsel tercintaku?' Neji dan Shikamaru berusaha membangunkan sai yang awalnya jatuh roboh setelah menerima hantaman selevel atlit pelempar baseball dikepalanya dan kemudian pingsan dengan segala cara.

"Kau kejam sekali Sasuke." Gumam Neji tidak berperasaan.

"Itu samasekali bukan kesalahku. Kalau Shikamaru tidak menghindar, Sai tidak harus menjadi korban." Kilah Sasuke.

"Hei bocah Uchiha, kenapa kau menimpakan kesalahan padaku. Memangnya aku yang melemparnya."

"Yang benar saja, kau yang memulai semua keributan ini."

"Hei, bisakah kalian semua diam. Benar-benar berisik, dasar menyebalkan." Teriak Naruto menggelegar karena tidak tahan.

"Kau yang berisik dan menyebalkan." Semprot semua orang secara bersamaan.

Neji mengendus-endus udara. "Kenapa ada bau gosong."

"Hua, kakiku. Kakiku hangus terbakar." Panik Naruto. Pemuda itu memebrontak berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya karena terlanjur paranoid tubuhnya akan hangus terbakar, padahal perban itu tidak terbakar hangus dengan api berkobar melainkan hanya tersulut beberapa bagiannya.

Semua orang hanya bisa berswetdrop ria saat Gaara dengan santainya menyiram kaki Naruto dengan menggunankan air minum yang berada diatas nakas hingga perban dikaki Naruto basah kuyup dan membuat keliama orang yang dilanda kepanikan yang tidak perlu itu terdiam dengan wajah cengo. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah aneh. Sementara Neji dan shikamru hanya membuang muka tidak perduli untuk menutupi semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Memalukan sekali mereka sampai kalap seperti itu hanya karena masalah kecil. Sedangkan Sai, pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang aneh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian berisik sekali." Semua orang sontak menoleh kearah pintu. Disana sudah berdiri seorang gadis mengenakan seragam perawat berwarna biru dan gadis itu terpaksa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah menyadari siapa yang menjadi korban omelannya.

"Siapa kau berani memarahi kami. Kau ingin kupecat yah." Teriak Naruto emosi. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dalam sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Yang sedang dia tegur adalah anak-anak pemilik sekaligus dontur terbesar rumah sakit tempat dia mencari nafkah. "Pergi sana." usir Naruto tidak berperasaan.

Ganteng-ganteng tapi kejam, pikir wanita perawat itu.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut."

Suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenali itu membuat kelima anak muda itu bergidik ngeri. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk dalam kenyataan dan yang mati-matian mereka hindari sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan mata mereka.

"Kalian bocah tidak tahu diri, hanya bisa membuat keributan saja." Tunjuk wanita yang ternyata adalah nenek Naruto yang tercinta, atau yang dikenal dengan nama Tsunade senju itu pada keenam kepala diruangan itu.

Semua orang sontak saling menatap satu samalain dan rupanya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang nyaris sama, yaitu segera melarikan diri sebelum mereka berakhir dengan didamprat. Kelimanya kompak bejalan mundur kebelakang dengan perlahan, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri menerima amukan dari neneknya yang terinta.

**To Be Continued.**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**If You Don't Mind?  
**

**A.N: yang bisa kukatakan saat ini. aku akan segera kembali untuk fic-fic ku terdahulu yang sempat terlantar selama berbulan-bulan. **

**Jae eomma, jeongmal bogoshipo. sampai kapanpun aku pasti akan menunggu hingga DBSK bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu, tidak perdulli hingga berapa lama sekalipun. aku tetap percaya. neomo, neomo saranghae Jaejoong eomma.  
**

**Always keept the faith!  
**


End file.
